


Pocket Puppy

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dorks in Love, Gen, Puppies, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's puppy infestation season</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocket Puppy

Night Vale was going through another puppy infestation. Carlos had heard about it from Cecil on the radio and he had taken the necessary steps to try and ensure that his lab was safe from the puppies. Salt was spread all over the floor and wooden boards were nailed over any openings to keep them at bay. When he was finished he went back to his work, watching in fascination as the drop of saline he had added to the mixture suddenly turned sentient and started to demand payment for its work.

He didn't notice anything amiss when he later left the lab, heading back home to start cooking dinner. He listened to the radio as he cooked, shaking his head as Cecil explained how sneaky these puppies were. “And remember listeners,” Cecil warned, “they can also appear at random on your person!”

“That doesn't even make sense,” Carlos muttered, shrugging off his lab coat when things started to heat up in the kitchen. He blinked when his coat felt heavier than before and he frowned to himself, digging through the pockets to find the source of the heaviness.

He found a puppy in one of his pockets.

“Oh damn!” he muttered, pulling the puppy carefully out of his pocket, cradling it in his arm as he checked the other pockets. Well, at least it was only _one_ puppy this time! He frowned to himself, rocking the puppy as he looked it over. It was a cute little thing, its fur mostly black with white tips on its paws and the end of its tail.

He sighed as he set the puppy down on the table, watching as it laid down and curled its legs under itself, watching him. He picked up his cellphone and he dialed Cecil's number, waiting patiently for the Voice to answer. “Cecil? Hi!” he chirped.

The puppy watched quietly as the perfect scientist paced around the kitchen, taking care of the food while talking on the phone. It seemed that whoever he was talking to was shouting quite a bit and the Outsider was just laughing, trying to wave it away as he shook his head and continued to speak on the phone. A few minutes later he slipped the phone into his pocket and turned his attention back to the puppy.

“Well...Cecil's not too happy,” he confessed with a shrug of his shoulders, “but he said we can at least keep you for a few days and see how it works out!” He smiled as the puppy leapt up and licked his nose, picking it up carefully to nuzzle it in turn. “Thanks! I like you too.”

 


End file.
